


never be the poster type (they don’t make posters of my kind of life) [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Jane vs government agents, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: There was a time in Jane’s life when the only special agents she’d ever seen were on television, when she’d never seen a weapon in real life.When Natasha Romanoff arrives to guard Dr. Jane Foster, neither woman finds what they expect.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	never be the poster type (they don’t make posters of my kind of life) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).
  * Inspired by [never be the poster type (they don’t make posters of my kind of life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424012) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



  
Cover by podfic_lover  
  


* * *

**Direct Downloads via Mediafire:**  
  
[mp3](http://download857.mediafire.com/hkdcpa6lz2hg/4kq8jv010hny97d/%5BMCU%5D+never+be+the+poster+type.mp3) (8.2 MB | 0:05:11)  
  
[m4b](http://download1515.mediafire.com/yvihnbbw6r7g/8lpx8ew0urya0rm/%5BMCU%5D+never+be+the+poster+type.m4b) (5.9 MB | 0:05:11)


End file.
